


The man with the dark eyes

by DaturaMoon



Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [15]
Category: pero tovar - Fandom, the great wall
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: You work at your fathers tavern and a certain mercenary catches your eye.
Relationships: Pero Tovar/Reader, Pero Tovar/You
Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013037
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The man with the dark eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from my drafts, this has been waiting for 2 months 😬 I specified this as Plus to give my girls some love, but anyone can still read if they’d like. About the title, we always think of this word a certain way but it's so mysterious like looking into a galaxy or gazing into the infinite. I feel like Pero’s eyes are like that.

The rowdy tavern was something you grew used to. The noise, the men, the smell. Working in your fathers place was far from your first choice, but it was your only option. 

The one benefit? Your father was an intimidating man and you recieved less harassment than the other women. 

The downside? Some men saw your status as a challenge, it made them want to test the waters to see what happened. But they quickly learned you were tougher than your father, and didn’t hesitate to defend yourself. 

A little blood from your trusty blade or ale chucked in the face usually got the messsge across. You were also a good fighter, your best friend taught you how to spar and it unfortunately came in handy more than once. 

Maybe all of that is why no one ever caught your eye. The locals you knew too well and the traveling mercenaries were just moving through; often rough around the edges and unpleasant. 

Except one. Despite the long stretches inbetween, you recall each visit vividly. Your town seemed to be a good half way point for Mercs coming and going, so you did see some often. But this one, he stuck with you. 

You remember the first time he walked in, dressed in dark armour with a walk that was very much his own. He took his time, trailing in behind three other men who seemed more outwardly animated than he.   
He seemed to be in his own world yet his deep dark brown eyes took in each detail of the room. Like a hawk, he took in everything before they arrived at their table. 

He slid in last, his vantage point directly across from you as you restocked the pitchers with ale at the end of the bar. 

The man with the dark eyes, that’s what you called him. They were so mysterious, so deep, and his stare was intimidating. 

You recall the way your eyes traveled the length of the scar over his left eye and how it only made him more attractive. You wondered how he got it and when? 

Despite how scary and angry he seemed, his handsomeness was all you could focus on. His skin, his features, his lips, facial hair, jaw...the thick dark hair atop his head.

The spell was only broken when one of the girls grabs a pitcher, you stop her. 

“I’ll do it.” 

He looks away, the brooding Prince, and shifts his focus to his group. The blonde one seems to be telling a story the others are enjoying. 

As you make your way over, you can’t help but smile as your dark eyed stranger makes a comment that only confirms how crabby he seems to be. 

With a small smile, you ignore the way the men look at you and set the pitcher down with some cups. 

“Welcome.” You say softly. Your strangers eyes darting up to yours, like the sound of your voice beckoned him to do so. 

Heavens, you think, he’s even better up close. 

You reach in your apron pockets, settling your hands there. Quickly, you scan all their faces before returning to him. 

“If you need anything else, let me know. And, if you leave before paying,” you point to the looming guard in the corner, “that would upset him. I don’t recommend it.” 

The men comment but you don’t care, the only thing you can see is that tiny ghost of a smirk on the strangers lips. 

You wink at him and turn on your heels to return to the bar.


End file.
